


Adrenaline

by SerenaMLupin



Series: Momentos Shega [3]
Category: Mass Effect.
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: A James le costaba respirar, y quizás no fuera solo la presión atmosférica.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en Prioridad: Palaven. Se puede leer como fic único o después de "Dance with me".

James nunca había estado en el sistema de origen turiano, y de ser otras las circunstancias quizás lo habría disfrutado como se merecía. Se encontraban, no obstante, rodeados de cascarones, merodeadores y caníbales, y bastante tenía él con quitárselos a todos de encima mientras iban de un lado a otro buscando primarcas.

«Políticos» pensó con desdén. Perder el tiempo de aquella manera le dolía; aunque ver el estado de Palaven, ardiendo como una antorcha sobre Menae, le hacía luchar con más fuerza. Puede que cumplir todos aquellos favores le pareciera una estupidez, pero si en su camino ayudaban a los turianos a defenderse de los segadores, entonces no habrían malgastado por completo el viaje.

A ellos pronto se les había unido Garrus. James solo le conocía por las cosas que le había contado Shepard cuando estaban en Vancouver, que no eran muchas, pero le gustó de inmediato: un turiano de acción, con un sentido del humor presente incluso en aquellas circunstancias.

Se abrieron paso a través de la horda de enemigos que se situaban entre ellos y el nuevo primarca, el general Victus. Garrus iba en cabeza, Shepard le pisaba y James cubría su retaguardia. Verla en acción le quitaba el aliento. Shepard se movía con la velocidad y la gracia de un leopardo y golpeaba con la fuerza y la intensidad de un krogan: James jamás había visto nada como ella. Sus gritos resonaban en el campo de batalla y se aferraban a su memoria cuando había silencio. Se preguntó cómo sonaría la voz de Shepard en otras circunstancias y contuvo un gruñido.

—James, ¿eres tú quien respira tan fuerte?

James dio un respingo. No sabía que se le notaba tanto.

—La atmósfera es más fina de a lo que estoy acostumbrado, eso es todo.

No era una completa mentira, desde luego: le costaba respirar en aquella luna, en parte por la atmósfera.

—¡La adrenalina siempre es mejor que el oxígeno! –exclamó. Nuevos enemigos cayeron desde el cielo. Shepard se lanzó al combate y James la siguió de cerca.

Golpear, disparar, defenderse, Shepard.

Correr, esquivar, cubrirse, Shepard.

Apuntar, respirar, disparar, Shepard.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas. Cada latido de su corazón acelerado la bombeaba por su cuerpo. La adrenalina le mantenía en pie y esa adrenalina tenía nombre: Shepard.


End file.
